HarryDraco Drabbles
by Susannah Wilde
Summary: "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." - William Shakespeare A series of scribbles that reflect the mercurial relationship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in 100 words. HP/DM slash, drabbles
1. The Road Not Taken

**Title: **The Road Not Taken

**Author: **Susannah Wilde

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **G

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings/Content: **none

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic/Warner Bros., Inc. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **An important decision has been reached.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the AWDT prompt: _This is how I disappear. _Title taken from the Robert Frost poem of the same name.

* * *

The Road Not Taken

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to offer congratulations."

"Don't."

"Why not? We agreed it was for the best."

"I shouldn't have agreed. This isn't what I want."

"It's too late for regrets."

"I want you."

"And leave your blushing bride at the altar?"

"I-She'll survive. She's very independent."

"Don't be ridiculous. She's dreamt about this her entire life."

"I'd make a fool out of myself for you."

A pause; then grey eyes meet green.

"Forgive me."

"What –"

"I love you."

A breathless kiss. Soft words.

"It's not too late. Let me tell everyone…"

A raised wand.

"_Obliviate_."


	2. Roses are Red

**Title: **Roses are Red

**Author: **Susannah Wilde

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **G

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings/Content: **none

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic/Warner Bros., Inc. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Red roses do not impress Malfoy.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the AWDT Valentine's Day Quickies prompt: _You suck at love._

* * *

Roses are Red

"You've a secret admirer."

Malfoy read the letter attached to the red roses. He wrote a note, ending with an angry scrawl.

"You've a scorned lover?"

Malfoy tied the roses to the owl.

"You're returning them?"

"Ridiculous. What idiot asks a person out with roses?"

"I'm sure they meant well."

Malfoy smirked. "Very Hufflepuff. I don't want clichéd roses."

"Dinner at a restaurant?"

"Even worse." Malfoy paused. "No lover's ever cooked me a meal before."

"I can cook."

"You're skin and bones."

"Try me."

"Asking me out?"

"No! I just… you deserve a proper meal."

Malfoy smiled. "Potter, you're impossible."


	3. Penelope

**Title: **Penelope

**Author: **Susannah Wilde

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **G

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings/Content: **angst

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic/Warner Bros., Inc. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **"I'll be here."

**Author's Notes: **Written for the AWDT Valentine's Day Quickie prompt: _Won't go home without you_. Title taken in reference to Odysseus' faithful wife in Homer's _The Odyssey._

* * *

Penelope

"I'm not leaving."

"You need to rest, Mr Malfoy. You'd be the first I'd floo if Auror Potter improves."

"_If_? He hasn't moved!"

"There's no reason why he's still in a coma-"

"Then I'll stay here until he wakes up."

Draco brushed the black fringe out of Harry's forehead, exposing the scar.

"You idiot! Why didn't you attack?"

Harry lay unresponsive; pale face, cool skin, his vitals tracked by charms.

"It's been a week, Harry. Come back to me." Draco intertwined their hands, matching silver bands glinting in the sunlight.

"I miss you," he whispered, as tears began to fall.


	4. Birds of a Feather

**Title: **Birds of a Feather

**Author: **Susannah Wilde

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings/Content: **badly written smut, hand job

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic/Warner Bros., Inc. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Harry indulges in his feather kink.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the AWDT picture prompt: _man with costume angel wings. _Title taken from the saying _Birds of a feather flock together. _Someone asked why I don't write smut. I'm terrible at it. Sorry.

* * *

Birds of a Feather

Harry sat on the bed, wanking. A pearl of precome slid out and Harry smeared it on the swollen head, moaning as it twitched. He took a feather, long, white, and silky, lightly teasing and tickling the sensitive slit. His grip tightened, hips canting off the bed as the heat pooled in his stomach. Harry swirled the feather faster and faster, until he came with a desperate gasp of "Draco!"

"You came without me?" Harry opened his eyes. Draco stood nude; his veela wings spread open in all their glory. He smirked and raised a brow. "And with peacock feathers?"


End file.
